deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Netherith
Hi, welcome to Dead or Alive Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ayane page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moli.wikia (Talk) 01:31, 13 August 2009 fast wow you only joined this year and you are already up to 623 edits (btw this is Yuffie2211) There's a lot to do here, what can I say. Netherith 04:08, November 9, 2009 (UTC) An Idea Should we protect all the articles so only registered wikia users can edit them? The Final Fantasy Wiki use this to cut back on spam, vandalism and the such, which is mostly done by those non-registered anyway. What do you think? - User:Wondersyndrome, April 26 2010, 20:51 :I don't think so. We're not big enough to be able to rely solely on registered users like the FF Wiki is and about 40% of our edits come from unregistered editors. We currently don't have a problem with spam and vandalism so there's no real need for the security measure as of yet. Netherith 01:33, April 27, 2010 (UTC) About yourself... On your profile page under weapon, do you mean bokken/bokutou? o.o Also, what forms of gong-fu do you practice? ^ ^ :Yeah, the bokken. As for martial arts, I've practised Karate, Kung Fu, Iaido, Judo, Tae Kun Do and Kendo. Other than that I do private study as I find that the public forms are a little too watered down for my taste. Netherith 05:58, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : :What forms of kung-fu? ::Basic stuff that they teach at those 'martial art clubs'. Do you practise any martial arts? Netherith 03:20, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Mn! I do~ xD I'm really interested in traditional martial arts. Umm, I used to practice kyokushinkai, but had to give that up for high school studies. Currently I'm practising Jidokwan and dabbling in Luohan form Northern Shaolin. Anyway, it seems you've had experience in a lot of fields, so I thought I'd talk to you a bit. :::No problem. Feel free to talk about whatever you like. I'm sad to say that I don't really get to speak with a lot of people about martial arts. Not people that actually study it anyway. Mn. Same here. Actually, although a lot of my friends have done martial arts in the past, the only one that took it seriously quit due to her knee injury. Haha. How/why did you start learning? Netherith 01:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, although when I was younger I was forced into it by my father, I've learnt to appreciate it. It's pretty interesting to me. What about you? Soundtracks Hi "Netherith" I was just wondering how you can add videos to your sound track template because I know a lot of soundtacks to add to the Doa PS soundtracks and DOA 3. I wanted to do that to "Cracker" Could you please help me. (Daniel Macgregor 20:08, June 17, 2010 (UTC)) Spotlight Request Hi Netherith. Dead or Alive Wiki looks great. Could you please add a link on your sidebar to , and customize the community corner of My Home? Let me know when you have taken care of these two things and I will be happy to add you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 18:42, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :You can edit the sidebar at Mediawiki:Sidebar. There is a help-page here . You can edit the "Community Corner" at Mediawiki:Community-corner. -- Wendy (talk) 18:37, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi. Thanks for adding those two things. The wiki looks great and I've added it to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:05, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Tina's hair It's not good but if you look closely it shows her brown http://www.hardcoregaming101.net/doa/tina00.jpg You can check properly by playing her and moving the camera in the winning poses, also her hair loose ends are also brown-ish, as her eyebrows. I'm pretty sure it was just their sloppy innatention when making her child model. 15:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Originally Tina's hair was brown, why not say that it was original brown but now seems to be blonde? Netherith 02:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC) A Little Sister reporting... We still have a few tweeks here and there to finish so everything fits within the new skin, but we are getting there. I'm also trying to keep an eye on DOA and NG news, so we are up-to-date and everything. But if you think we are going a good job, we must be doing something right! I've also had an idea: for the wiki to join mainstream social networking. Some wikis have already made micro-sites on social networks (Kingdom Hearts is on Twitter, for example), so maybe the DOAWiki could too. The main ones to aim for really is Twitter and Facebook. Myspace is not very popular anymore and isn't a good base for a community setting anyway, and a YouTube site will be tricky if we don't have excess to much video footage. With social micro-sites, it will be like self-advertising, and we might get other editors to join, as well as creating a way for fans to keep up-to-date with the series. We will wait until you become active on the wiki again before we do anything, so just think about it for now. Signing out Wondersyndrome 19:37, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Little Problem Thank you for the promotion, but we have hit a bit of a problem. Neither me or FFKHDOAfan can edit the front page now. All we see is a "View Source" button where "Edit" should be. We have no problems editing the other pages; it's just this one. I believe it happened shortly after you changed our staff status, but I can't be sure. We can't find a way to change the settings so we can edit it again, so maybe you can? Thanks Wondersyndrome 08:39, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, it should be fixed now. Netherith 08:50, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I have a problem. I was editing the Kokoro page in this wiki but I think I mess up with this. I want 2 out in the page the Kokoro's win pose: "Like the water, like the sky" but I can't cuz I'm new here. So, can u help me? How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 21:39, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Some Help With My Edition Hi Netherith, I'm Leda again... This past monday, I was editing the page of Ryu Hayabusa in this wiki, but I check out this mentioned page and it was surprising that an user has deleted a win quote of this super ninja and they put the same win quote after I edited. What can I do? Should I must edited once again? Thanks 4 your cooperation with me. 21:47, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :The quote you inserted was a quote from Dead or Alive 2. The editor replaced it with a quote from Dead or Alive: Dimensions. My first question is why did you feel the need to add your quote over the quote that was already there? Netherith (talk) 23:58, August 2, 2012 (UTC)